A recent trend in work and retail store environments is to use smart devices, sometimes cellphones, but more often tablets, as customer service devices. This usage takes on two forms. One form is using a tablet as a kiosk where customers can interact with the device. This may be used to deliver information about the establishment or its products to the consumer, or to act as an interface for customer loyalty programs in lieu of plastic cards. A second usage is for retail store associates to carry such a device around the store to assist customers. The associate may use the device to display a layout of the store to show a customer where an item is, check on a price of an item, or access information regarding a product the customer is buying. In some stores, tablets are being used to check-out customers. Restaurants may use smart devices at a table for ordering or game playing. Hospitals may allow doctors and nurses to carry smart devices for mobile access to patient health charts.
This trend may require the customer, store associate or employee to leave the smart device unattended for a period of time to perform other tasks. Thus, there is a need for an anti-theft device for protecting a portable electronic device from theft, while allowing a sufficient level of user interaction with the portable electronic device.